...And Found
Level 90 Nightsister Leandra: Just as I thought: a Nightcloak spell. This must be the doing of some sort of rogue Nightsister clan. That cannot be allowed. Outworlder, I have further use of you. *You: Spells? How do I fight spells? *Leandra: There are only two ways a Nightcloak could cover so large an area. One is for several of these rogue Nightsisters to work together. If that is the case, slaying even a single one could be enough to disrupt the spell. Slaying more than one would just be sweet topping on the pastry. *You: And the other? *Leandra: Is unthinkable. Go back to that cave and disrupt the Nightcloak. I should then be able to provide further guidance. One of the witches in the spider cave is using a Nightcloak spell to block spells of Seeking. Leandra needs you to return to the spider cave, find her, and put a stop to it so she can locate the missing Initiates and you can rescue them. Stop the Obfuscation Locate and stop the witch responsible for the Nightcloak spell. Kill Spiderclan Obfuscatrix (Spiderclan NPCs with random character names; these can be found just outside the cave entrance.) Free the Captives Locate the Initiates and free them from their captors. Speak to the Witch at bottom of the Cave (/way -1110 6138) after killing the Spiderclan Witches surrounding her. Captive: Are you yet another illusion of rescue sent to break my will? *You: Oh no, I am quite real. Follow me and I'll show you what power there is in anger and hatred. *Captive: No. You know not the tortures these foul beings have put to me nor what I witnessed them do to my sisters. I have anger and hatred aplenty. *You: So you're not going to let me escort you out of here? *Captive: You have weakened them. I can feel the power of my passions building in me. I shall battle free on my own or perish in this attempt. Leandra : There was only a single Initiate left alive?! She is bold to face the Spiderclan alone but there is a fine line between bravery and foolhardniess. Create a distraction to help her escape then return to me. Cause a Distraction: Engage Acolytes Engage a number of the Spiderclan Acolytes and cause a disturbance to help the lone Initiate escape. Kill 5 Spiderclan Acolytes Return to Leandra Make your way back to the Nightsister stronghold and return to Leandra. Singing Mountain Clan Azzenaj: Most disturbing. It must be a Nightcloak spell; this explains a lot but simply will not do. Outworlder, I have further use of you. *You: Spells? How do I fight spells? *Azzenaj: There are only two ways a Nightcloak could cover so large an area. One is for several Nightsisters to work together. If that is the case, slaying even a single one could be enough to disrupt the spell. *You: And the other? *Azzenaj: Is unthinkable. So. Go, then. Return to that cave and disrupt the Nightcloak. I should then be able to provide further guidance for what now appears to be a rescue. One of the Witches in the spider cave is using a Nightcloak spell to block spells of Seeking. Arch Witch Azzenaj needs you to return to the spider cave, find her, and put a stop to it so she can locate the missing Initiates and you can rescue them. Stop the Obfuscation Locate and stop the witch responsible for the Nightcloak spell. Kill Spiderclan Obfuscatrix (near /way -951 6168) **On SWG Legends, you will need to kill a lvl 90 named NPC outside the cave** Azzenaj : Much better, that weakened the Nightcloak. The Initiates are definitely in that cave but I still cannot pinpoint them. It is up to you to find and free them. Free the Captives Locate the Initiates and free them from their captors. Speak to the Witch at bottom of the Cave (/way -1110 6138) after killing the Spiderclan Witches surrounding her. Captive: Are you another illusion sent to taunt me to turn to the Night? *You: I'm not an illusion. I'm here to rescue you. Follow me and I'll lead you to safely back. *Captive: No. If you have fought your way here then you have weakened those guarding me. If I am to return to the Clan with my honor I must finish the fight to free myself. *You: So you're not going to let me escort you? *Captive: I thank you for your assistance and concern. Now, I must find my way back alone or not at all. Azzenaj : There was only a single Initiate left alive?! She is brave to face the Spiderclan alone but there is a fine line between bravery and foolhardniess. Create a distraction to help her escape then return to me. Cause a Distraction: Engage Acolytes Engage a number of the Spiderclan Acolytes and cause a disturbance to help the Singing Mountain Clan Initiate escape. Kill 5 Spiderclan Acolytes Return to Arch Witch Azzenaj Make your way back to the Singing Mountain Clan stronghold and return to Arch Witch Azzenaj. Rewards You will receive ALL of these items: *Spider Silk (x3) *A Random Valuable (x3) Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:CL 90 and higher Category:Dathomir quests